The Genii and the Musical
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: An Entity is let loose and is creating a very strange kind of chaos around Atlantis. Can the team find a way to contain it before they're deepest darkest secrets are revealed? And what's trying to kill Sheppard? -Has swearing. Contains sensitive themes
1. I'm Just a Kid

_**Okay so this is my first Stargate Atlantis fic. This is like a massive songfic. But trust me. It's not your average one. So please review?**_

Zelenka was getting really annoyed. He had started mumbling swear words in Czech more than two hours ago and was at his wits end.

Himself, Rodney and a few other scientists were working in a lab where they had found many storage devices. They were currently trying to figure out which ones had things in them and what didn't.

"Don't touch that! Do you _want_ to release whatever's in there and kill us all!"

Zelenka sighed and turned back to his tablet when he heard a crash from behind him.

He turned to see Rodney on the ground, a storage device on the ground beside him. It was blinking and there seemed to be a mist coming from it.

"Bože!" he yelled and went to see if the fallen scientist was okay but found himself unable to get to him. There was some invisible barrier between him and Rodney.

Then the strangest thing happened.

McKay started to sing?

"_I woke up it was seven  
>I waited till eleven<br>Just to figure out that no one would call  
>I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them<br>What's another night all alone?  
>When your spending everyday on your own<br>And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me<br>Tonight..._"

Yes he was definitely singing. Zelenka hadn't known Rodney could sing. He could hear another scientist behind him talking to someone on his earpiece, presumably getting help._  
><em>  
>"<em>And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed<br>Staring at these four walls again  
>I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time<br>Everyone's got somewhere to go  
>And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes<em>

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me"<em>

Behind him Sheppard, Weir, Carson and a team of medics arrived.

_"What the fuck is wrong with me?  
>Don't fit in with anybody<br>How did this happen to me?  
>Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep<br>And every night is the worst night ever"_

He quietly filled them in about what had happened as they stared opened mouthed at McKay. __

_"I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world.<em>

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me tonight<em>

_I'm all alone tonight  
>Nobody cares tonight<br>Cause I'm just a kid tonight_"

Then as the song finished and the music- and where had that come from?- died his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. The medics ran forward, no barrier apparent, and a nurse took his pulse.

"It's erratic," she said, "We need to get him on a ventilator."

They got him on a stretcher and took him away.

"What them on a ventilator."

They got him on a stretcher and took him away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sheppard, still staring as they rolled him down the hall.

"Whatever entity had been in the container must have caused it. Though I don't know how," said Zelenka.

"Well find out," said Weir.

And they left to go to the Infirmary.


	2. Complicated

Lieutenant Mark Lee was enjoying his lunch with Mary. They had been friends for a long time and he enjoyed hearing the antics that went on in the infirmary.

"-so now he's off the ventilator but they're not sure what happened. But you should have seen McKay's face when he heard what happened! He can't say much either because his voice is nearly gone!"

"McKay? Without a voice? Thank God! We may actually get some peace and quiet!" said Mark.

She laughed but then went strangely quiet. Then suddenly he felt himself being pushed away. But not just him. Everyone in the vicinity was being moved from an invisible force. Then music started playing. A guitar. And then Mary started to sing.

"_Uh huh, life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is"<em>

"Mary? What are you doing?" asked her fellow Nurse nearby.__

_"Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is<em>

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be, you will see  
>I like you the way you are<br>When we're drivin' in your car  
>and you're talking to me one on one but you've become<em>

_Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<em>

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>And you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no_

_You come over unannounced  
>dressed up like you're somethin' else<br>where you are ain't where it's at you see  
>you're making me<br>laugh out when you strike your pose  
>take off all your preppy clothes<br>you know you're not fooling anyone  
>when you've become<em>

_Somebody else round everyone else  
>Watching your back, like you can't relax<br>Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<em>

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>and You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into  
>honesty<br>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no<em>

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>You will see<em>

_Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back, like you can't relax<br>You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<em>

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>and you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into  
>honesty<br>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no<em>

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no"_

Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell. The barrier seemed to disappear and he rushed forward to his friend to check her pulse.

"Someone call the infirmary!" he yelled.

A couple of minutes later they arrived and he followed them there. 


	3. Insane

Major Nick Coils was looking for his team. They were supposed to be having a debrief in an hour but due to 'a small problem' they were banning all gate travel so he had to tell his team.

Then his Lieutenant rounded the corner.

"Lee! There you are!" he called out.

"Sir," he said nodding, "I'm sorry. I know we have a debrief but my friend Mary…we were in the Mess and she just started…well it ended in her collapsing!"

"Yes I er, heard about that. Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Embarrassed but healthy," he said.

"Good. Good. I just came to tell you that there isn't going to be a debrief."

"No gate travel?" guessed Lt Mark Lee.

"You got it," said Nick.

He turned to walk away when…

_Bam! Bam! BAM!_

"_I was born with a dick in my brain, yeah fucked in the head  
>My stepfather said that I sucked in the bed 'Til one night he snuck in and said<br>'We're going out back, I want my dick sucked in the shed'  
>'Can't we just play with Teddy Ruxbin instead?'<br>'After I fuck you in the butt, get some head Bust a nut, get some rest'  
>The next day my mother said 'I don't know what the fuck's up with this kid!<br>The bastard won't even eat nothing he's fed He just hung himself in the bedroom he's dead'  
>'Debbie don't let that fucker get you upset<br>Go in there, stick a fuckin' cigarette to his neck I bet you he's fakin' it,  
>I bet you I bet he probably just wants to see how upset you would get I'll go handle this of course, unless you object'<br>'Ah go fuck his brains out, if any's left in his head'_

_If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet  
>Then you would know I've completely lost it Is he nuts? NO! He's insane!<em>

_If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet  
>Then you would know I've completely lost it Is he nuts? NO! He's insane!<em>

_'Did you get him?' Naaw, fucker tried to bite my face off I just got fuckin' chased off with a chainsaw  
>Then he took the chainsaw, bit the fuckin' blades off<br>Ate the blades, stuck a baseball in a slingshot  
>Then he aimed at his own face, let the thing pop<br>Took his eye out, picked it up and played ping pong  
>Then he played ping pong with his own ding dong<br>That motherfucker's got nuts like King Kong Then he set the lawn mower out on the dang lawn  
>And he laid all up underneath it with the thing on<br>Then he took his pants, he took every fuckin' thing off  
>Everything, except his tank top and his training bra<br>Ain't he raw? Yeah maniac, that's Shady dog  
>Man that motherfucker's gangsta, ain't he dog<br>Shady dog, what be going through that fuckin' brain of yours  
>Say no more, what the fuck you waitin' for, sing along<em>

_If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet  
>Then you would know I've completely lost it. Is he nuts? NO! He's insane!<em>

_If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet  
>Then you would know I've completely lost it Is he nuts? NO! He's insane!<br>_

_Don't you know what felch means? (yeah), well then tell me Would you rather get felched or do the felching  
>Fuck him in the ass, suck the cum out while you're belching<br>Burp, belch, then go back for a second helping Can you dig what I'm sayin' man, can you smell me?  
>I want you to feel me like my step father felt me<br>Fuck a little puppy, kick the puppy while he's yelping 'Shady what the fuck you saying?'  
>I don't know help me! What the fuck's happening, I think I'm fucking melting<br>'Marshall I just love you boy, I care about your wellbeing' No Dad, I said no,  
>I don't need no help peeing I'm a big boy, I can do it by myself see<br>I only get naked when the baby sitter tells me She showed me a movie like 'Nightmare on Elm Street'  
>But it was X, and they called it 'Pubic Hair on Chelsea'<br>'Well this is called ass rape, and we're shooting the jail scene'_

_If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet  
>Then you would know I've completely lost it Is he nuts? NO! He's insane!<em>

_If you could count the skeletons in my closet Under my bed and up under my faucet  
>Then you would know I've completely lost it Is he nuts? NO! He's insane!"<em>

And like they all did, he collapsed. _  
><em>


	4. Interlude 1

Lt Lee's team surrounded him as they pulled out the ventilator. Lt Jones saw the look of absolute shock on Major Coils face.

Doctor Beckett gave the ventilator to the nurse. Doctor McKay could be heard to be complaining about some imaginary pain in a croaky voice and Nurse Collins was in the bed opposite them staring at her friend with a worried expression on her face.

"Do you know what it is Doc?" asked Jones.

Doctor Beckett turned around and looked at the faces of the team. He sighed and said, "All we know right now is that it is an entity that got loose from a storage facility. We don't have a way to track it and we don't know how it's spread."

"But?" asked Jones.

"But something we do know is that whatever it is, it forces you to sing about a major event in your life that affected you highly emotionally. We think this raises the chemical activity in the brain enough for the entity to feed on it before moving on, to gather more strength we suppose."

"So you mean to tell me," said Major Coil roughly, "That everything that he…said, actually happened?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so," said Beckett sadly.

Jones didn't know what the

"Yes. I'm afraid so," said Beckett sadly.

Jones didn't know what they were going on about but from the looks on their faces it was bad.

"I am so sorry Mark," whispered Major Coil.


	5. Anything for You

After Mark had woken up the Major politely asked the team to leave. They waited outside the infirmary for him for an hour. He came out looking embarrassed and angry. With nothing else to do- Mark had fallen asleep and was in no shape for visitors- most of team had ended up sparring in the gym.

Jones was sparring with the Colonel himself when rock music started to play.

"Oh sh-" started the Colonel when Major Nick Coils started to sing.

"_Well I can't deny it  
>Don't wanna let go<br>Just wanna ride  
>High on ya love so<br>I got all the vibes that I need  
>Fills me up from my head to my feet<br>Well I can't describe it  
>So I put on a show<br>And then I act a little crazy when I'm feeling ya flow  
>Like dynamite you're a real go getter<br>I'm hypnotised, couldn't get much better_

_Bouncing on the town here we go  
>Bouncing up and down on a roll<br>Turn on the lights  
>See my delights<br>Baby look at me here I go_

_I feel like jumping in the river  
>Taking all my clothes off<br>Swim butt naked  
>Till I get arrested<br>I'll do most anything for you  
>Cause I like your dirty attitude<br>Dancing on hot coals  
>Juggling with chainsaws<br>Sleeping on a nail bed  
>All this and more<br>I'll do most anything for you  
>Yes anything for you<em>

_Well now I'm in trouble  
>Caught by the cops<br>For the love that I showed you out on the rocks  
>But that don't mean a thing to me<br>Cos when you're near me I'm feeling free  
>So give me the smile<br>That makes me go wild  
>Give me the look that got me so hooked<br>So tie me down before I explode  
>You're the best of all the feathers I ever did know<em>

_Bouncing on the town here we go  
>Bouncing up and down on a roll<br>Turn on the lights  
>See my delights<br>Baby look at me here I go_

_I feel like jumping in the river  
>Taking all my clothes off<br>Swim butt naked  
>Till I get arrested<br>I'll do most anything for you  
>Cause I like your dirty attitude<br>Dancing on hot coals  
>Juggling with chainsaws<br>Sleeping on a nail bed  
>All this and more<br>I'll do most anything for you  
>Yes anything for you<em>

_Bouncing on the town here we go  
>Bouncing up and down on a roll<br>Turn on the lights  
>See my delights<br>Baby look at me here I go_

_I feel like jumping in the river  
>Taking all my clothes off<br>Swim butt naked  
>Till I get arrested<br>I'll do most anything for you  
>Cause I like your dirty attitude<br>Dancing on hot coals  
>Juggling with chainsaws<br>Sleeping on a nail bed  
>All this and more<br>I'll do most anything for you  
>Yes anything for you<em>

_jumping in the river  
>Taking all my clothes off<br>Swim butt naked  
>Till I get arrested<br>I'll do most anything for you  
>Cause I like your dirty attitude<br>Dancing on hot coals  
>Juggling with chainsaws<br>Sleeping on a nail bed  
>All this and more<br>I'll do most anything for you  
>Yes anything for you<br>_

_Anything for you_

_I'll do most anything for you_

_Yes anything for you."_

He collapsed, Jones and the Colonel rushed forward to catch him. Sheppard called the infirmary and they came, putting him on a stretcher, but he was already partially awake.

"Did that just really happen?" asked Major Coils in a rough voice.

"I'm afraid it did Major," said Sheppard, "I'm afraid it did."

_**In case anyone wanted to know the songs so far have been:**_

_**I'm Just a Kid- Simple Plan**_

_**Complicated- Avril Lavigne**_

_**Insane- Eminem**_

_**Anything for You- Lee Harding**___


	6. Truth Hurts While Laying On Your Back

Beckett was getting tired of the thing. It had turned the bloody city into a living breathing musical!

"So far," he said addressing all his doctors and nurses, "all we know is a few things. The entity makes people…sing about a particularly emotional time in their lives or one in their lives right now. We don't know how it goes from victim to victim but they seem to be all connected. We have them isolated and they are being examined as we speak-"

"_Beckett!"_ came a voice in his ear piece.

"Excuse me," said Beckett to his people, "Yes John?"

"_It's happened again, sparring room on the east side. Major Nick Coil."_

"Of course, we'll be on our way."

No sooner than they got Major Coil into the infirmary than they put Sheppard into isolation.

"I only caught him!" he complained.

"For all we know that's how it spreads," said Beckett firmly.

"But-"

Music could be heard throughout the infirmary.

"Oh Lord," muttered Beckett, looking around to see who it was. It sure wasn't John because Beckett was standing right next to him and he hadn't been pushed away…

"_It's in our home.  
>Please let it go,<br>Yes, I'm..  
>I'm coming over top.<em>

_You called..  
>You sounded weak,<br>It all makes sense,  
>It all..<em>

_I guess he got away,  
>You don't need it anymore.<em>

_So lock the door,  
>Cause we're alone.<br>No shame in taking off,  
>Everything you tried to wear.<br>So save your words,  
>Don't smile at all.<br>In the end, we all feel the pull._

_These sharper words that I formed,  
>They're already gone now,<br>We'll be ghosts, these ghosts that I have,  
>And these nights fade together,<br>And end our road,  
>In your own..<br>Alone.._

_So lock the door,  
>Cause we're alone.<br>No shame in taking off,  
>Everything you tried to wear.<br>So save your words,  
>Don't smile at all,<br>In the end, we all feel the pull._

_I think it's time you let go, (whoa)  
>The things that keep you trapped on your back.<br>And I promise that his taste won't,  
>Last forever, ohh.<em>

_I promise that he won't be me,  
>I.. Oh I promise,<br>He won't wake up.  
>I promise that he won't be me,<br>I.. Oh I promise.  
>So lock the door,<br>Cause we're alone.  
>No shame in taking off,<br>Everything you tried to wear.  
>So save your words,<br>Don't smile at all,  
>In the end, we all feel the pull."<em>

And Jones collapsed.

**The Truth Hurts while Laying on Your Back- Emarosa**


	7. Haunted

Sarah was so embarrassed. It was now public knowledge that something was making the crew sing and that whatever they were singing about was true.

It had also become public knowledge thanks to that…whatever it was, that Jones had been singing about her. Everyone had known that they were going out and she could feel their stares. She knew they knew.

She had been put into isolation and tests had been done. But nothing had come up and she was being let go.

She turned a corner and nearly ran into someone. She apologized but the man said nothing. She turned to chastise him for being rude but he was gone.

_Huh_, she thought, _that's weird._

She walked into the infirmary where Doctor McKay was still occupying a bed, despite being cleared.

"Doctor McKay," she said, walking over to him, "You really need to leave."

"I'm still sick!" he protested croakily, "And this is supposed to be a place for sick people!"

"Yes, but you only have a sore throat," she said, "Which can easily be dealt with at your room. The bed you're currently using however, is needed for _real-_"

She stopped. Suddenly unable to speak anything further. In her head she started to panic.

She heard McKay yell out, "Beckett! It's happening again!" as loud as he could- which was surprisingly loud for someone who was supposed to have a sore throat- and Beckett came running forwards, gloves on his hands.

"Sarah," he asked me, "Can you hear me?"

She could hear him. She wanted to say so but couldn't. Then the beeping started. Followed by the music and she wanted scream but instead an invisible presence moved her mouth.

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
>Still can't find what keeps me here<br>When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
>I know you're still there<em>

_Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Fearing you, loving you  
>I won't let you pull me down<em>

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
>Your heart pounding in my head<em>

_Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Fearing you... loving you  
>I won't let you pull me down"<em>

The last thing she saw was the shock on her co-workers faces.

_**Haunted- Evanescence **_

_**Please review. Even if it's just a smiley face **_


	8. The Day I left the Womb

"I thought you said it created an invisible barrier around its victims," accused McKay.

"That's what I saw Rodney," said Beckett, "But you're the scientist. How do you explain its sudden change in MO?"

"I don't know," said McKay, "I'm working as fast as I can to figure out what this is but it keeps adapting itself."

"Well work faster McKay," said Sheppard, "It's gone through too many of the staff already."

"Well if we knew how it was spreading-"

"Don't even start that Rodney-"

She knew she shouldn't be listening in to the conversation but she had just come to give Beckett some test results and couldn't help over-hearing it.

She gave a gentle knock on the door and gave Doctor Beckett the results and she was given more tests to see to.

She came out and saw one of the male nurses standing in the middle of the room. Having only been in Atlantis for a couple of weeks she was still trying to remember some of the names.

"Sweetheart?" she said, "Are you okay?"

Guitar started to play and she immediately knew what was happening.

"_Mother, where are you today?  
>You took a piece of me the day you went away,<br>No recollection or the smell of your perfume,  
>I took a piece of you the day I left the womb.<em>

_Brother, put your needles down.  
>The best thing for you is to leave this awful town.<br>Pretty soon, you'll have kids to feed.  
>If you see mother, tell her I can sing.<em>

_Please don't worry, I am doing fine.  
>You're much too busy to even find the time,<br>So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,  
>The boys you left are men you didn't raise.<em>

_And daddy, how are you today?  
>You must be proud of the boys that you have raised.<br>Your withered heart, and everything it's seen,  
>Your cuts and calloused hands, you had kids to feed.<br>You had kids to feed._

_Please don't worry, I am doing fine.  
>You're much too busy to even find the time,<br>So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,  
>The boys you left are men you didn't raise."<em>

She caught him and said quietly, "Oh sweetheart. It's okay."

_**The Day I left the Womb by Escape the Fate **_


End file.
